


Cuando tus ojos me miran

by AlbaAdler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn Stark comisiona  a la joven Brienne Tarth para auditar al conocido Matarreyes. Sorprendentemente, al terminar su trabajo, ambos desarrollan una profunda relación que desde el primer momento está amenazada por un par de secretos celosamente guardados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lo sospechaba desde el primer día...

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben como funciono: si les gusta y hay comentarios sigo adelante, si no es así la pereza me ganará.

## Cuando tus ojos me miran

 

Lo sospechaba desde el primer día…

 

La primera vez que la vio le dio la impresión de se una rata asustada, una particularmente grande y fea que se esforzaba en pasar por un feroz oso en medio de un mar de leones y lobos.

Catelyn se la presentó como la persona encargada de auditar su departamento. Con una sonrisa le explicó que cada departamento de la compañía se vería sometido al mismo procedimiento como se había acordado en el contrato de la fusión. Con la mirada; sin embargo, le dejó claro que nadie sería analizado tan exhaustivamente como él porque lo despreciaba y desconfiaba de él como lo haría con un alacrán.

Sonriendo condescendientemente saludó a Brienne Tarth con fría cortesía. La muchacha —tuvo que mirarla a detalle para convencerse de su sexo— lucía un sencillo atuendo andrógino de un color tan gris y muerto como ella misma. Era monstruosamente alta y en su figura no había nada de gracia o belleza. Se preguntó cuántos días tardaría en hacerla pedazos y mandarla a casa llorando.

Al estrechar su mano no encontró la debilidad que la pose apocada podían haberle hecho creer, apretó su mano con firmeza y Jaime presintió que esa mujer tenía la fuerza necesaria para destruirlo de un sólo golpe. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a levantar el rostro y enfrentarlo fue él quien se vio obligado a retroceder un paso. Su nariz era tosca y tan llena de pecas como sus mejillas, tenía unos labios gruesos y grandes que en ese momento se hallaban contraídos por un desagrado mal disimulado. Pero sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso como jamás había visto antes. Esos ojos, estuvo seguro, podían iluminar la más larga y fría noche del invierno.

Apenas transcurridos unos minutos de aquella primera junta se convenció de que la niña prodigio de la loba Stark —no podía tener más de veinticinco años —era mucho más dura de lo que imaginó. A pesar de que sus ojos azules y grandes delataban una natural ingenuidad, tenía un carácter hosco y desconfiado. No se necesitaba ser terapeuta para adivinar que aquello era fruto de muy malas experiencias.

Como era de esperarse, gracias a Catelyn, la muchacha esperaba lo peor de él, aunque jamás permitió que sus prejuicios nublaran su objetividad. Fue minuciosa hasta la desesperación; sin embargo, una vez convencida de que su manejo de la compañía era impecable, no permitió que nadie la presionara para decir lo contrario e incluso recomendó con mucha insistencia que siguiera al frente de la compañía.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como esa mujer. Nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera capaz de poner la verdad y el honor por encima de cualquier otro tipo de simpatías personales. Era un cambio agradable después de lidiar con media docena de fanáticos que a pesar de las pruebas no podían siquiera darle el beneficio de dudar de él. Tristemente ellos no eran mejores que la otra media docena de lame-botas que tenían tanto miedo de Tywin Lannister que fingían apoyar a su hijo mayor aunque en secreto lo despreciaran tanto como lo hacían de forma pública los Stark.

Jaime era muy bueno fingiendo indiferencia ante esas situaciones. Ante todos pretendía adoptar las palabras de su padre cuando aseguraba que los leones no debían interesarse por la opinión de las ovejas. Sin embargo, a solas, el rencor y la frustración los carcomían y llenaban de amargura. Aquella tarde la floja lluvia invernal que le helaba los huesos no hizo más que profundizar su sombrío humor. Tras un par de minutos de contemplar el panorama desde su ventana tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Le apetecía un trago y con las manos en los bolsillo se enfrentó a la llovizna y a las dos calles que lo separaban del bar más cercano.

Sin siquiera molestarse en sacudirse la lluvia del cabello tomó asiento en la barra y ordenó un whisky. Cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta para atenderlo, sus ojos se toparon con la figura encorvada de una mujer que le resultó muy familiar. Se secaba los ojos con disimulo y parecía casi tan hastiada como él.

Lo consideró unos momentos y finalmente fue a sentarse en uno de los lugares vacíos a un lado de la mujer.

—¿Puedo invitarte un trago? —sobresaltada giró el rostro y al comprobar que se trataba de él volvió a concentrarse en sus manos, particularmente en los nudillos de la derecha que se sobaba con insistencia—. Déjame adivinar. Tienes gustos simples y poco ostentosos, lo que descarta cualquier tipo de cóctel. Diría cerveza, pero en realidad, por mucho que trates de esconderlo, eres delicada y suave. De modo que no creo arriesgarme mucho si apuesto por el vino... blanco —añadió tras una larga mirada.

El encargado se acercó a ella con una copa de vino blanco que colocó frente a sus manos. Sus pecosas mejillas se sonrojaron mientras él sonreía pagado de sí mismo.

—A veces me sorprendo a mi mismo —le soltó arqueando una ceja con descaro.

Brienne no pareció afectada por sus encantos, todo lo contrario, le dedicó una breve mirada de disgusto antes de atender su bebida con desgano. Esa era otra de las razones por la que la mujer le agradaba.

—Gracias —le dijo tras un largo trago a su whisky, ella lo miró sin entender el motivo de su gratitud, por lo que decidió explicarse—. Por defenderme durante la junta.

Todos los partidarios de los Stark habían insistido en que la auditoría se extendiera a varios años atrás y trataron por todos los medios de hacerlo renunciar a su cargo, la normalmente silenciosa Brienne se puso de pie frente a la junta directiva y abiertamente repitió que lo mejor para la compañía era que el señor Lannister siguiera a cargo.

—Me limité a dar mi opinión profesional —le dijo sin mirarlo y tratando de ocultar su ojos rojos.

—Bueno, moza, como te diste cuenta, si tu opinión profesional es favorable al Matarreyes en automático pasas a la lista de enemigos públicos. No importa cuantas pruebas les des, esa gente jamás confiará en mi —trató de no sonar amargado, pero sospechó haber fallado miserablemente.

Ella estaba tan distraída que no se molestó siquiera en protestar por el mote que Jaime le había dado desde el primer día para hacerla rabiar.

—¿Y tienen razón en no hacerlo? —le preguntó llanamente.

Su expresión era seria, y en su tono no había reproche ni sarcasmo disimulado. Era una pregunta honesta y directa. Nadie jamás lo había cuestionado de esa forma. Todos habían asumido que era culpable de lo sucedido. Su padre se había limitado a sacarlo del problema dando por sentado que sus manos no estaban limpias.

—Nunca robé un solo centavo de los Targaryen —le dijo pidiendo otra bebida—. Supongo que puede decirse que yo maté a Aerys aunque no directamente como todos creen. También he hecho cosas que muchos considerarían peores.

Brienne simplemente asintió mientras jugaba con su copa de vino todavía intacta.

— _Quid pro quo, Clarice. —_ le guiñó un ojo con picardía— ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Penas de amor quizás? ¿Un hombre? ¿Una mujer? ¿Un… caballo? —logró provocarla y ella lo enfrentó con una mirada de desprecio— Un hombre.

Ella se encogió de hombros fingiendo desinterés.

—La vida sería más sencilla si pudiéramos escoger a quien amar, ¿no lo crees, moza?

—No lo amaba —confesó sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar—. Pero me gustaba pensar que él se sentía atraído por mí; que yo le interesaba de verdad. Fui una estúpida —el licor parecía soltarle la lengua en contra de su voluntad.

—Todos somos estúpidos cuando se trata de esas cosas.

Ambos se concentraron en sus bebidas por un largo rato. Cuando el silencio empezaba a hacerse demasiado denso fue Brienne quien se atrevió a romperlo.

— _Quid pro quo,_ Lannister. ¿Qué pasó de verdad con los Targaryen? —casi parecía estar pidiendo el clima del día siguiente y Jaime sospechó que más que curiosidad su pregunta era una táctica para distraerse en alguna otra cosa que no fuera su drama privado.

Dando un suspiro largo y teatral, Jaime miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban sumidos en sus propias conversaciones y nadie parecía prestarles atención. Le gustaba ser parte de ése absurdo y ridículo cliché: dos extraños en un bar compartiendo confidencias.

—Antes de entrar a la universidad mi padre envío a mi hermana a estudiar a King’s Landing, aunque en realidad se trataba de un pretexto. Realmente quería casarla con Rahegar, el hijo mayor de Aerys. Se las ingenió para conseguir que hospedaran a Cersei con ellos para que tuviera la oportunidad de conquistarlo.

»Yo estaba furioso con mi padre por eso y pensé que una buena forma de fastidiarlo era conseguir un empleo en Valyrian Incorporated. Y lo conseguí. Mi padre amenazó con desheredarme, pero yo quería estar cerca de mi hermana. Para castigarme más, internó a mi hermano en un colegio en el extranjero y prohibió que tuviera contacto alguno conmigo. Sospechó que fue en ese entonces cundo Tyrion empezó a consumir drogas, pero o bien mi padre lo ignoraba o no le importaba lo suficiente. Después de todo solo se trataba del hijo deforme del que tanto se avergonzaba.

»Aerys me mantuvo cerca de él como si yo fuera una especie de perro faldero, me permitía tener conocimiento solo de la información que creía heriría el orgullo de mi padre, aunque claro, ignoraba que él y yo no teníamos comunicación alguna. Sin que se diera cuenta me enteraba de otras cosas, No soy tan estúpido como la gente suele creer.

—No eres estúpido —declaró enfática pero sin la menos intensión de que lo tomara como un cumplido.

—Y por eso descubrí que mes a mes el famoso Dragón depositaba fuertes cantidades del fondo de retiro para empleados que la empresa manejaba a una cuenta en un paraíso fiscal. Más de cincuenta mil familias quedarían en la ruina cuando Aerys declarara esa parte del corporativo en banca rota.

»Rossart era su mano derecha y cada lunes revisaba los saldos de la cuenta, un viernes me hice de las claves y reingresé el dinero en las cuentas de la compañía. Ingenuamente pensé que solamente con eso y las pruebas que había reunido era suficiente para hacer que Aerys desistiera. Ni siquiera consideré denunciarlo realmente, aunque si tenía planeado amenazarlo con hacerlo. Desafortunadamente Rossart se enteró antes de tiempo y llamó de inmediato a Aerys, que estaba en una de sus casa de descanso a unas horas de la ciudad. Regresó de inmediato y a medio camino se estampó con un camión de carga que transportaba combustible. Los paramédicos dicen que estaba vivo cuando su auto explotó. Paradójicamente el hombre conocido como “El Dragón” murió quemado.

—¿Por qué todo mundo te culpa entonces?— Brienne parecía sorprendida por el relato, pero no parecía poner en duda una sola de sus palabras. Ésa era una sensación nueva para él.

—Rossart era un perro fiel. Él estaba ya hundido pero hizo todo lo posible por limpiar el nombre de Aerys y dejarlo como una víctima, cargó con la culpa y trató de involucrarme tanto como le fue posible.

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste lo que en verdad había pasado?

—Lo primero que mi padre me dijo en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido fue que tendría que perder tiempo y recursos para corregir mis idioteces. Si mi propio padre me consideraba culpable sin dudarlo un momento, ¿qué podía esperar de los demás? Mi familia siempre ha tenido influencia con las personas adecuadas. Los cargos se retiraron, regresé a la universidad, pero por supuesto la gente jamás confío en mí. Sobre todo cuando se corrió el rumor de que yo había dañado los frenos del auto de Aerys para quitarlo del camino.

—Pero sólo trataste de ayudar a esas familias…

—¡Oh, eso es lo mejor de todo, moza! Después de todos mis esfuerzos las investigaciones se prolongaron por años y durante todo ese tiempo las cuentas se mantuvieron congeladas. Toda esa gente también me maldecía a mi por no poder disponer de sus pensiones. Fui y, sospechó que sigo siendo, el hombre más odiado de los Siete Reinos —le soltó en un tono juguetón y casi infantil, el alcohol empezaba a aligerar su cabeza; evidentemente ya había aflojado también su lengua.

Pensó que en el peor de los casos Brienne se sentiría suspicaz, o en un escenario más optimista quizás su ingenuo corazón la obligaría a sentir piedad por él. Para su sorpresa, cuando analizo sus brillantes ojos azules lo que encontró fue una ira mal contenida.

—La gente puede ser terriblemente injusta y ciega.

A pesar de sí mismo sonrió conmovido por su reacción.

—Te reto a superar eso, moza.

Se hizo otro largo silencio. Después de un rato fue ella quien suspiró.

—No soy el tipo de mujer por el que los hombres se pelean —Jaime luchó por unos segundos por encontrar algo que sonara sincero y a la vez la hiciera sentir mejor, Brienne era muchas cosas menos bella. Afortunadamente, antes de encontrar qué decir ella continuó—. Hace unos meses cuando estaba por terminar mi maestría varios compañeros se acercaron a mi. Me invitaban a salir, incluso me regalaban flores. Pensé que quizás… a ese nivel el aspecto físico no importaba tanto y empecé a salir con uno de ellos. Tuvimos un par de citas y fui tan estúpida que… Nunca había estado con nadie…

La mujer se mordía el labio y seguía observando su puño derecho de forma casi obsesiva. Su copa ya estaba vacía, por lo que Jaime le ordenó otro trago.

—Después de eso él no volvió a comunicarse conmigo. Llegué a pensar que había sufrido algún accidente y lo fui a buscar a su casa. Su compañero de cuarto es uno de los hombres que me buscaron en la universidad. Estaba medio tomado y cuando le pregunté por él me dijo que yo le había costado su auto. Todos ellos habían hecho una apuesta, el ganador sería el que me llevara a la cama y comprobara si yo era realmente mujer.

Jaime vio como una de sus lágrimas resbalaba por el cristal barato de su copa. Se sintió asqueado imaginando que alguien fuera capaz de causar un daño así por simple diversión.

—Quizás tengo algo de hombre; supongo que una verdadera mujer se habría limitado a darle una bofetada y salir corriendo. Yo preferí un derechazo en su quijada y una patada en la entrepierna cuando ya estaba en el suelo —declaró tratando de sonar más animada.

Jaime soltó una carcajada y finalmente vio que en su pecoso rostro una sonrisa triste empezaba a aparecer mientras se soplaba los nudillos de la mano derecha como si estuvieran en llamas.

—Buen intento, moza —le dijo después de pensarlo un rato—. Pero no puedes ganarme con eso. Sin embargo, me siento generoso esta noche, ¿declaramos un empate? —le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó con una mueca divertida.

—Te propongo algo —le dijo sin soltar su mano— ¿qué te parece si festejamos nuestra patética existencia con una pizza? Conozco un lugar excelente muy cerca de aquí.

—No creo que sea buena idea… —sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse.

—Señorita Honorabilidad, te recuerdo que el día de hoy terminaste tu trabajo para los Stark, por lo tanto no tienes ningún conflicto de intereses en este caso. Somos dos extraños que se encuentran en un bar y deciden cenar juntos.

Ella seguía dudando, de modo que Jaime dejó unos billetes sobre el mostrador, se puso de pie y jaló su mano para obligarla a seguirlo. Brienne lo hizo aún con renuencia, pero tan pronto mordió el primer pedazo de pizza todas sus dudas quedaron atrás.

Aquella primera noche se limitaron a hablar por varias horas, se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y se despidieron con un incomodo apretón de manos. El siguiente fin de semana se presentó sin previo aviso en la puerta de su departamento con una caja de pizza, una botella de vino blanco y un par de películas. Pasó la noche en su diminuto sillón, le preparó el desayuno a la mañana siguiente y permitió que ella pagara la comida china que ordenaron para cenar. Le envió mensajes insulsos cada tercer día y dos semanas después volvió a presentarse en su departamento, esta vez, después de ser invitado por ella.

Dos meses después Brienne aceptó pasar la noche en su departamento por primera vez. En lugar de dormir en un viejo y maltrecho sofá lo hizo en una elegante y bien equipada habitación de huéspedes que siempre estaba vacía.

En menos de cuatro meses se convirtió en costumbre pasar todos los fines de semana juntos; ya fuera en el ridículamente pequeño departamento de ella, o en el lujoso penthouse de él. Cada viernes se quedaban dormidos a la mitad de una película, desayunaban juntos los sábados y los domingos hacían las compras en medio de discusiones sobre naderías. Brienne se convirtió en la mejor parte de sus días tan gradualmente que para cuando lo notó ya la necesitaba tanto como sus pulmones al aire. Aquellos dos años que pasaron como amigos fueron los mejores que había tenido hasta entonces. Fue una época casi perfecta y Jaime no entendió lo que era necesario para deshacerse de aquel casi hasta una tarde de invierno cuando, en medio de la rutina que habían creado, notó que algo había cambiado.

 

 


	2. Que robarías mis noches y mis días...

Que robarías mis noches y mis días…. 

En realidad Jaime nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad. Estaba Adam con quien había ido al a escuela por años y cuyos padres eran amigos de los Lannister, pero a pesar de haber convivido por años y apreciarlo sinceramente no confiaba del todo en él. Sus secretos más profundos no habían hecho el menor intento por salir a la luz en sus muchos años de superficial amistad. Con Brienne era distinto, bastaba una de sus tantas tardes a solas para que él se viera obligado a morderse la lengua y callar. Algunas veces cuando ella lo miraba a los ojos sentía que era capaz de leer todo aquello que estaba dentro de su cabeza, lo más oscuro y sucio, y que sonreírle de esa forma natural y sincera era su forma de absolverlo sin palabras. Entonces se sentía tentado —casi con la obligación— de hablarle de Dana y sobre todo de Cersei.  
A pesar de todo su mundo mejoró notablemente con esa amistad. Tenía alguien con quien hablar, algo que esperar, un buen motivo para llamar vida al simple paso de los días. Desafortunadamente el destino siempre parecía encontrar un morboso placer en torturarlo…

De una forma extraña la muchacha lo había atraído desde la primera vez que la vio. Si bien al acercarse a ella su intención no había sido otra que la de tener alguien con quien hablar, tener en ella un escudo para protegerse de esa maldita soledad que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando notó el rumbo que tomaban sus sentimientos se alegró de que fuera a ella a quien finalmente se hubiera entregado. No había pensado en Brienne de otra forma hasta aquella tarde, más de un año después de que iniciaran su amistad, cuando la vio sentarse a su lado envuelta en una horrible pijama de franela que solamente dejaba al descubierto las pecas de su rostro. Se embadurnaba los labios con una pomada que dejaba llenaba la habitación con un escandaloso aroma a uva. Sus labios lucían tan tersos y cálidos que contra todas sus reservas se encontró preguntándose si también sabrían a uva.  
—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella mal encarada, odiaba sentirse observada.  
—Tu cabello es un desastre ¬¬¬¬—contestó Jaime disimulando mientras desviaba la mirada de sus labios a sus rebeldes y cortos cabellos rubios que apuntaban en todas direcciones.  
Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pero lejos de tratar de acomodar su peinado, sacudió sus cabellos aún más. Sin saber porqué, encontró el gesto adorable. Brienne era así: sencilla y natural, tan simple y necesaria como respirar.   
Se acomodó en el viejo sofá, subió los pies en la mesa y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de ella, caballerosamente dejó que se adueñara del control remoto. Le pareció que lo más sensato era esperar y ver el rumbo que tomaba su recién nacida atracción. El único durante esos primeros días consistió en estudiarla a ella buscando cualquier indicio de que pudiera corresponderle. Pasadas varias semanas confirmó que ese primer chispazo de atracción había sido únicamente la semilla de algo que crecía lentamente pero con raíces fuertes y firmes, lo que convertía en un verdadero problema el que, durante todo ese tiempo, no hubiera encontrado prueba alguna de que ella lo viera como algo más que un amigo.   
Durante cuatro meses tuvo la situación bajo control, a pesar de que día a día la carga se volvía más pesada y no tener con quien compartirla hacía todo más difícil. Nunca como entonces echó de menos a Tyrion. Su hermano había sido su mejor amigo, el único que tuvo en realidad además de Brienne, y por eso no podía perdonar a su padre por haberlo dejado morir en aquella cárcel. Tywin Lannister había matado a su hijo menor, incluso si los rumores que lo acusaban de haber pagado para que lo asesinaran en prisión eran falsos.   
Estaba solo en eso como lo había estado en casi todo en su vida, de modo que tomó la decisión más estúpida posible y comenzó a alejarse de Brienne con la esperanza de que olvidarla sería un proceso tan sencillo y natural como haberse enamorado. No sólo se equivocó y convirtió su vida en un infierno por un par de meses, también lo hizo con la de ella porque, como pudo comprobar durante esos días, la muchacha se encontraba tan sola como él.  
No sabía si era algo para festejar, pero aquella tarde cumplía dos semanas enteras sin tener contacto alguno con ella. No la había visto ni llamado, no le había enviado mensajes ni correos electrónicos y aunque un par de veces había ido a los sitios que ella frecuentaba se había limitado a contemplarla de lejos sin hacer el menor intento por acercarse.  
Con un expreso frente a él contempló su teléfono sin saber si debía llamarla o por lo menos enviarle un mensaje. Era el día de su cumpleaños y por muy grande que fuera su estupidez, está le permitía entender que si no se comunicaba con ella por tal ocasión cualquier tipo de relación que tuviera con ella estaría terminada.  
Empezó a escribir el mensaje una docena de veces y una docena de veces lo borró sin llegar a tomar una decisión. De pronto, como si los dioses mismos se hubieran compadecido de su indecisión, levantó la vista y la encontró a unos pasos de distancia.  
Se miraron por un largo rato y cuando ella estaba a punto de salir del lugar él corrió a alcanzarla y la tomó del brazo.  
—Estaba enviándote un mensaje… —le dijo sin mirarla— para felicitarte.  
Le mostró la pantalla con las pocas palabras que quedaban vivas de su último borrador.  
Ella se encogió de hombros con fingido desinterés y él aprovechó la ocasión para abrazarla.  
—Te invito un café. Sabes que este es mi café favorito —Brienne se sonrojó profundamente y Jaime se dio cuenta de que ella había acudido a ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrarlo, exactamente como él lo había hecho en su librería favorita un par de días atrás—. Pensé que estarías festejando con tus amigos.  
—Sabes bien que yo no…   
Sacudió la cabeza y Jaime supo exactamente lo que estuvo a punto de decir: ella no tenía más amigos que él. Una patada en la entrepierna le hubiera resultado menos dolorosa que el latigazo de culpa que sintió en ese momento.  
Cuando ella aún estaba indecisa comenzó a llover y Jaime aprovechó para llevarla hasta una mesa medio escondida. Lucía pálida y aparentemente acababa de cortarse el cabello. Aunque el corte la favorecía poco, resaltaba más sus ojos que lucían tristes y apagados.   
—¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Hice algo? —Le preguntó en un arranque ya sea de debilidad o de sinceridad.  
De todo lo que lo hizo sentir con esa inocente pregunta lo que se impuso en él fue la seguridad de que en ese instante ya la amaba lo suficiente para aceptar que la felicidad de ella estaba muy por encima de la suya propia y de que con tal de no verla sufrir seguiría a su lado de la forma que ella quisiera y por el tiempo que ella quisiera, sin importar lo doloroso que le resultara.  
—Por supuesto que no, moza estúpida. Es sólo que… no hubiera sido buena compañía en estos días.   
—¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó, cada silaba impregnada de sincera preocupación.  
—No —guardó silencio buscando una disculpa convincente que no lo delatara.  
Otra vez echó de menos la agilidad mental de su hermano, Tyrion lo habría sacado del apuro en menos de un segundo. Y sin quererlo, desde donde estuviera, su hermano fue la respuesta.  
—He estado recordando mucho a mi hermano. Y eso no saca lo mejor de mi carácter.  
—Estoy acostumbrada a lo peor de tu carácter, Lannister —bufó la chica girando los ojos mientras tomaba su mano tímidamente—. Puedes hablarme de él si eso te hace sentir mejor. Somos amigos, ¿no es así?  
Asintió apretando su mano. Podía hacerlo. Podía estar con ella sin esperar nada a cambio, mientras ella lo necesitara. Toda la vida si era posible.  
—Vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños, ¿te parece? Asaltemos cada uno de nuestros restaurantes favoritos y veamos todas las películas de El Señor de los Anillos.  
Ella le sonrió sin rastro alguno de rencor y con la alegría llenando de vida sus ojos.  
Cuando estaban por salir él la tomó del brazo y al cruzarse sus miradas le dijo con la firmeza de quien hace un juramento al cual dedicará su vida:  
—Brienne, lo siento. Te prometo no volver a alejarme así. ¿Me perdonas?  
—¡No seas idiota! —le soltó un golpe en el pecho y se esforzó por disimular lo mucho que la había conmovido su disculpa.  
Tras unos días de incomodidad las cosas se acomodaron hasta llegar a esa rutina en la que ambos se sentían cómodos y seguros; prácticamente invencibles.

 

Como lo temió casi desde el primer momento, Brienne se convirtió en una parte imborrable de su vida, por lo que él aprendió a cuidarla y protegerla como lo que era: lo más valioso de su mundo. Y por eso justamente, cuando todo terminó, no pudo entender lo que había hecho mal, en qué se había equivocado. Miles de veces repetía en su cabeza cada momento, cada detalle y no lograba entender en qué momento había empezado el fin.  
Tuvieron que pasar casi seis meses más para que su sueño se volviera realidad, por lo menos parte de él.   
Brienne odiaba la lluvia, y aquel año las primeras lloviznas de otoño los sorprendieron con su premura. Una tarde de sábado, ella había amenazado con marcharse temprano para dedicar el domingo al aseo de su departamento, algo completamente absurdo ya que el lugar era tan ridículamente pequeño que quince minutos bastarían para hacer una limpieza general. Terca como siempre, la mujer salió decidida solamente para regresar unos minutos después, empapada como una gata recién bañada, porque un chubasco la había obligado a regresar antes de que pudiera encontrar un taxi.  
Tratando con muy poco éxito de ocultar su satisfacción, la recibió con una sonrisa burlona, pero le ofreció una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos para que se quitara la ropa húmeda y, después de darse un baño, le hizo un lugar a en el sillón a su lado. Cenaron las sobras de la tarde y cuando no fueron capaces de dar un bocado más se sentaron a ver la televisión, aunque el control estaba lejos de su alcance y ambos se sentía incapaces de moverse de modo que tuvieron que son formarse con ver lo que se transmitía en ese momento: una comedia romántica con actores de renombre y una historia tan predecible como llena de clichés.  
—Esa es la peor película que haya visto en toda mi vida —la escuchó decir adormilado; dos copas de vino bastaban para hacerlo sentir somnoliento y aletargado.   
Jaime le obsequió una mirada larga acompañada de una media sonrisa.   
—Bueno, sin dudas está en el top ten —se corrigió acomodando la cabeza en el cojín.   
Brienne tenía los más increíbles ojos azules, pero en ese momento estaban cerrados, arrugaba la nariz tratando de quitar un mechón de cabello y con ese movimiento sus labios parecían más gruesos y sus facciones más toscas de lo habitual, pero Jaime solamente podía pensar en besarla. Culpó a la botella de vino añejo que, casi vacía, parecía burlarse de su predicamento.   
—Hemos visto peores… Aquella de horror con las arañas gigantes —en algún momento de la película tuvieron que pausar la reproducción porque Brienne había estado a punto de ahogarse con su bebida en una de las partes más absurdas.   
—Las arañas asesinas están definitivamente en el top five —le concedió—. Pero ésta la sigue muy de cerca. Odio esas historias donde los mejores amigos terminan perdidamente enamorados después de años sin darse cuenta —por alguna razón ambos se sonrojaron.  
—Son bastante estúpidas en realidad —dijo Jaime sin pensar, su vaso estaba vacío, de modo que lo llenó con el escaso contenido de la botella—. Es imposible que pasen más de un año antes de que te des cuenta de que estás atraído por otra persona.  
—¿Un año? —bufó Brienne.  
—Un periodo de negación es inevitable —retobó él con aire de sapiencia—.   
—Sería horrible, ¿no? Quiero decir, si algo así sucediera en la vida real, saber que la persona que quieres no te corresponde —dijo, y sonaba realmente triste.  
En el fondo Brienne Tarth era una romántica irredenta. Por muchas bromas que hiciera sobre esas películas rosas y cursis, parecía hacerlo más como una especie de autodefensa, una técnica para convencerse de que su vida no necesitaba eso. Como hacía él cuando se concentraba en lo agradable que era tener una amiga de verdad y en lo sobrevalorada que estaban las relaciones románticas, a veces casi podía olvidar lo tentadores que le resultaban sus labios.  
—En realidad lo más difícil de todo es resistir el maldito impulso de besarte cuando estás cerca.  
Para cuando su cerebro registró lo que acababa de decir ya era demasiado tarde. La magnitud de su desliz logró que los efectos del alcohol lo dejaran con una eficacia que ningún café hubiera conseguido. Brienne simplemente bufó y por unos segundos ni siquiera se movió.   
Por un momento creyó que ella estaba distraída y no había puesto atención a lo que él había dicho. Achacó su bufido a la costumbre y justo cuando estaba a punto de bendecir aquel poco frecuente golpe de buena suerte, ella se incorporó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Qué dijiste? —una mirada le bastó para entender que la pregunta era una simple formalidad porque ella lo había escuchado perfectamente.  
Podía fingir que se trataba de una inocente broma. Podía tratar de convencerla de que había escuchado mal. Podía fingirse dormido o hacer alguna otra estupidez parecida, pero cuando la contempló de cerca únicamente fue capaz de cerrar la distancia y capturar sus labios con una suavidad que disimulaba muy bien la urgencia que en realidad sentía.  
Y tras un brevísimo instante de duda ella le correspondió. El beso bien pudo haber durado un año entero… un siglo, ese momento desafió todas las leyes de la física y a la misma eternidad, pero cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron Brienne sacudió la cabeza cabizbaja.  
—Esto esta mal. No debemos. Somos amigos, no quiero perder eso…  
—Sí, somos amigos, nos conocemos, eso no va cambiar. Somos adultos. Me gustas… mucho. Lo único que hace falta para que esto pueda funcionar es saber si yo te gusto a ti.   
Deseó creer que no sonaba tan ansioso ni anhelante como se sentía. Deseó que en caso de no ser así, ella se sintiera igual.   
Por angustiantes momentos Brienne se limitó a mirarlo moviendo la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio. Jaime sobre todas las cosas deseó que ella le dijera que sí.  
Pero no lo hizo y simplemente volvió a besarlo.


	3. Que por tus ojos yo me perdería...

Que por tus ojos yo me perdería…

 

Jaime nunca había sido feliz, pero imaginaba que no había otra palabra para describir aquella época con Brienne. Los días y las noches se llenaron de risas, de largas pláticas, de horas abrazados y de un sexo tan increíble que lo dejaba viendo estrellas incluso meses después de su primera vez juntos.

Apenas seis meses después del inicio de su nueva relación, el edifico donde Brienne vivía fue remodelado y, aunque renuentemente, ella aceptó mudarse con él mientras encontraba otro lugar a donde vivir. Si bien al principio buscó incansablemente, con el paso de las semanas ya sea por la dificultad de hallar uno nuevo o porque también ella se hallaba disfrutando la situación, la idea de conseguir otro lugar para vivir fue quedando lentamente en el olvido.

A pesar de todo, estar con ella era como convivir con pequeño ciervo asustado y cada uno de sus pasos debía ser pensado cuidadosamente y ejecutado con paciencia o corría el riesgo de asustarla y hacerla huir de su lado. A veces, si las condiciones eran las adecuadas, el ciervo aceptaba ser acariciado e incluso comía de su mano. A veces si se arriesgaba demasiado el ciervo amenazaba con reanudar su búsqueda de un lugar donde vivir.

Las primeras dos veces que le dijo que la amaba, ella fingió no haberlo escuchado, la tercera le dio la espalda y le dijo sin mirarlo que no debían precipitarse. Se tragó la amargura de que ella no respondiera como deseaba y a partir de ese día esperaba a tenerla dormida en los brazos para susurrarle lo mucho que la amaba al oído.

Nunca había sido un hombre paciente, por lo que se sorprendió a si mismo descubriendo que por ella estaba dispuesto a esperar meses e incluso años, el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ella pudiera enterrar definitivamente cualquier parte de su pasado que le impedía confiar plenamente en él. Después de todo, si alguien entendía lo difícil que era limpiar el clóset de todos los esqueletos, ése era Jaime Lannister. Y quizás en realidad no hacía falta sacar a la luz el pasado, sólo enterrarlo con la profundidad necesaria para seguir con sus vidas, para construir sobre él una vida normal y feliz, una rutina que los dejara ciegos al paso del tiempo, adormecidos a cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos.

De repente se encontró poniendo atención y anhelando cosas que antes le habían parecido sobrevaluadas y cursis. Casas en los suburbios, niños en bicicletas y días de campo empezaron a resultarle atractivos.

Fue por esos tiempos que se atrevió a cargar por primera vez a un niño. No lo había hecho desde que Tyrion era un bebé y trataba de consolarlo cuando lloraba después de horas de abandono de la niñera.

Adam Merbrand organizó una fiesta para presentarle al mundo entero a su primogénito, un chiquillo calvo y rollizo que tenía más parecido con un cerdo recién nacido que con alguien de la especie humana. El padre; sin embargo, no podría estar más orgulloso al contemplar a su pequeño vástago. Brienne estaba a su lado cuando él renuentemente aceptó al niño en brazos. El mocoso frunció el ceño resolviéndose entre sus brazos hasta encontrar una posición cómoda, luego suspiró con resignación y movió lentamente los hinchados párpados hasta revelar unos ojos azules que se clavaron en él, obligándolo a, por primera vez, considerar la paternidad. De pronto imaginó una niña con los brillantes ojos azules de Brienne siguiéndolo a todas partes y llamándolo papá con una vocecita dulce y baja.

Brienne estaba a su lado y, aparentemente con la misma incomodidad, se acercó al niño sin estar segura de si la forma correcta de acariciarlo era con palmaditas en la cabeza o deslizando su mano sobre la rubia pelusilla que tenía por cabello. Cuando el chiquillo empezó a disfrutar de las caricias ella se animó a dibujar una levísima sonrisa, casi como si estuviera avergonzada por sentir emoción con el niño.

—Es lindo —murmuró cuando la regordeta manita se apoderó de su dedo índice y trató de llevárselo a la boca.

—¿Y ustedes cuándo piensan sentar cabeza? —les preguntó el orgulloso padre mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos.

—¡Oh, no quisiéramos robarte protagonismo! Porque estoy seguro de que nuestros hijos serán los más increíbles bebés que haya visto el mundo— dijo apretando la mano de Brienne y dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad a la que ella contestó con incomodidad.

Adam tomó de buena gana la fanfarronada de su amigo y decidió seguirle el juego.

—Bueno, no sé si serán los más increíbles, pero con toda seguridad si serán los más vanidosos… y altos —añadió mirando a Brienne antes de darle una amistosa palmada en el brazo.

Los dos hombres rieron la broma pero la sonrisa de Brienne no alcanzó sus ojos y al cabo de un par de minutos pretexto tener que hacer una llamada para alejarse de ellos.

—Lo siento. ¿Se molestó? Fue un mal chiste —se disculpó Adam con sinceridad.

—No, no es eso. No te preocupes. Ella es tímida y no se siente cómoda tocando esos temas de forma pública.

Y Jaime de verdad trató de convencerse de que esa explicación era la única posible. Tuvieron que pasar meses para que entendiera que aquello había sido una de las muchas pistas que ella le dio para advertirle que el final estaba cerca.

De no haber estado tan ciego en ese entonces, quizás habría evitado lo que resultó ser la estocada final: la casa.

Ella hablaba tanto de su infancia, de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su madre en la vieja casa en Tarth, que casi era capaz de imaginar el portón con el par de enormes ventanas en la parte superior y el balcón. La tarde en que se perdió de regresó a la ciudad llevaba ya media hora maldiciendo al tráfico, a la batería de su teléfono y al GPS que lo habían abandonado en el momento menos oportuno.

De pronto, como si se hubiera salido de su imaginación la vio. Era de un color crema, a diferencia del color azul pálido que debía tener, y en el balcón no había enredaderas cubriendo las paredes laterales ni pensamientos adornando la cerca, pero por lo demás era igual. Su curiosidad lo obligó a bajarse y recorrer la propiedad con interés. Diez minutos después, una pareja acompañada por una mujer en traje de negocios lo encontraron frente a la cerca. La casa estaba en venta y la mujer la estaba mostrando a un matrimonio interesado.

Quizás si su asombro hubiera desaparecido al enterarse de que la casa había sido construida por el mismo desarrollador que la antigua casa de Brienne todo habría marchado mejor. Pero estúpidamente él interpretó todo eso como una señal del destino y sin pensarlo demasiado inició la compra en ese momento, pensando que la moza compartiría su entusiasmo.

Al primer vistazo ella estuvo maravillada; lo atiborró de nuevo con todos los recuerdos que tenía de su infancia mientras recorría habitación tras habitación tomada de su mano. Solamente por contemplar esa sonrisa y sus ojos brillando como dos diminutas estrellas todo habría valido la pena; por eternizar esos instantes habría dado un año entero de su vida. En el bolsillo de su chaqueta, reposando en una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, estaba el anillo de compromiso de su madre, listo para ser colocado en el dedo de Brienne tan pronto él se animara a hacer la pregunta.

Pero su ensueño terminó tan pronto le confesó que había comprado la casa y esperaba pudieran mudarse ahí en un mes o menos.

Ella lo soltó de la mano y se alejó de su lado como si acabara de abofetearla.

—He estado pensando que ya es hora de que conseguir mi propio departamento —le soltó después de un largo silencio sepulcral.

Él apretó el anillo en su bolsillo y miró al piso tratando de que nadie pudiera leer la derrota en sus ojos. “Demasiado pronto” se dijo a si mismo, y condujo con ella de regreso al lugar que compartían, que todavía no era un hogar para ella sino un sitio temporal. “Demasiado pronto” se repitió y le sonrió resignado con las manos en el volante. Ella le dirigió un gesto rápido que Jaime interpretó como una sonrisa y no volvieron a hablar respecto a la casa.

Tras un par de semanas la tensión por ese incidente ya había quedado atrás, por eso resultó una verdadera sorpresa cuando una tarde regresó a casa y la encontró empacando sus cosas.

—Apenas lo supe hace una semana —le dijo sin dejar de meter ropa sin orden alguno dentro de una maleta—. No sabía como decírtelo. Oberyn consiguió que me dieran la beca en Dorne. Empiezo en un par de días. Yo…

Permaneció parado en la puerta de la habitación con la boca entreabierta, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando y pensando que, como en una mala película romántica, aquello solamente era un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría.

Brienne cerró la maleta, la colocó en el piso junto a otras dos y después de un largo suspiro dio dos pasos en su dirección.

—Te marcaré en cuanto llegue, ¿está bien? —trató de tomar su brazo, pero él se alejó.

Sin pronunciar una palabra más la vio cruzar la puerta.

Jaime fue incapaz de encontrar algo que decir o siquiera de levantar la mirada que estaba fija en el piso. Notó los zapatos que llevaba puestos, su viejo calzado azul marino, ese que usaba cuando no quería ir a algún sitio y necesitaba sentirse cómoda para darse valor. Se aferró a ese pensamiento: ella no quería irse, no quería dejarlo.

Brienne nunca le llamó. Un par de días después le envío un correo electrónico tan breve como frío. Pasaron dos semanas antes de recibir otro aún más breve. Luego un mes. Luego dos.

Y no volvió a saber de ella.

 

 

Nunca estuvo seguro de si su decisión de mudarse a la casa era para castigarse con las fantasías de lo que pudo tener, para escapar de los recuerdos de todo lo que había perdido, o una absurda esperanza de que ella en verdad regresaría algún día a su lado.

Por orgullo se mantuvo firme y, a pesar de estar muriendo cada día que estaban separados, no le habló ni trató de ponerse en contacto con ella de ninguna otra forma. Si tampoco ella lo había querido lo suficiente al diablo con Brienne y con todos.

En su primera noche en la casa se sintió tan abrumado por el excesivo silencio que empezó a pensar en voz alta sólo para llenar con alguna clase de ruido aquél lugar. No podía recordar en que momento aquel monólogo se convirtió en una conversación constante con su hermano muerto.

Quizás finalmente estaba enloqueciendo. El pensamiento no le resultaba aterrador sino reconfortante. Si la locura significaba tener finalmente a alguien que no lo abandonaría nunca, se abrazaría a ella sin resistencia alguna. No importaba en realidad si ese alguien era una parte de su cerebro dañado, un fantasma o un simple efecto de tener demasiado alcohol en la sangre, porque con el paso de los días aprendió que la forma más rápida para tener una charla con su hermano muerto era media botella de whisky por la tarde.

 

—Estuvo aquí. No sé cómo diablos se enteró de Brienne… Pero vino a decirme que estaba dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad —soltó una carcajada ronca mientras terminaba el contenido de su vaso y miraba a Tyrion servirse una copa y sentarse frente a él con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pero tú no quieres una segunda oportunidad. No con Dana… ni con Cersei.

—Cuando me besó pensé que sería fácil dejarme llevar. Olvidar que era sólo ella como lo había hecho antes. Quería hacerlo… pasé tantas noches con ella imaginando que era Cersei, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora pensando que se trataba de Brienne? Quería hacerlo, quería estar con Dana…

—Pero no pudiste, porque con Brienne fue distinto. Fue real —aseguró Tyrion con un suspiro.

—Al final las tres fueron iguales —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. A ninguna le importé.

Al cabo de un largosilencio, Jaime soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—Se puso furiosa cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía. Debiste ver su cara.

Volvió a reír, pero lentamente la amargura fue contaminando la risa hasta convertirla en algo grotesco.

Sí, Dana había enfurecido de frustración cuando entendió que todos sus encantos y habilidades de seducción no bastaban para animar a su miembro muerto. Estaba muy bebido era verdad, pero no fue esa la razón por la que no pudo hacerlo. Aun si su mente estaba decidida a lavar los recuerdos de Brienne con otra mujer, su cuerpo neciamente deseaba serle fiel, seguirle perteneciendo solamente a ella.

La ira no hacía más que acentuar el enorme parecido de Dana con Cersei. Furiosa como estaba, le confesó que tenía una selecta lista de hombres que sí la podían satisfacer y él estaba muy lejos de estar entre sus favoritos. “Quizás esa es la razón por la que tu monstruosa vaca también te abandonó,” le dijo con saña, “para conseguir un hombre que pudiera satisfacerla sin tener que imaginar que estaba entre los brazos de su propia hermana.”

Tal vez por piedad no fue capaz de confesarle que con Brienne jamás había tenido la necesidad de imaginar a nadie más, que siempre le hizo el amor a _Brienne_ y no a la sombra de Cersei como lo había hecho con Dana.


	4. Que todo empieza y todo se termina...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, han pasado siglos, espero que alguien se acuerde de esto....

**Que todo empieza y todo se termina…**

 

Los dedos de las manos empezaron a cosquillear alegremente y la deliciosa somnolencia que acompañaba a cada botella vacía de brandy ya empezaba a envolverlo cuando se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón. 

Suspiró largamente antes de soltar una carcajada ronca cuando, sin querer, se vertió el resto de la copa en el pecho.

—¡Estoy tan jodidamente borracho! —exclamó como si fuera aquella la frase final de un chiste hilarante—. ¡Tan borracho que creo que si me lanzó por la ventana sería capaz de volar!

—No te lo aconsejo. Tu edificio tiene nueve pisos de alto, no me parece conveniente que trates de poner a prueba tu teoría —le dijo Tyrion con su típico aire de sabelotodo.

—¿A quién le importaría si termino con el cuello roto en la acera? —dijo después de bufar con amargura, luego riendo, añadió— O mejor aún,  con el cráneo abierto sobre el mercedes del imbécil del quinto piso.

—A mi me importaría.

—Lo siento, querido hermanito; los muertos no cuentan.

Sin esperar respuesta se acercó tambaleando hasta el sitio donde una nueva botella lo esperaba. Al tomarla perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas soltando una carcajada. No se molestó en tratar de ponerse de pie nuevamente y permaneció en el piso bebiendo directamente de la botella sin recato alguno.

—Pensé que ya no ibas a beber. Ayer dijiste que... —empezó a reprocharle Tyrion al notar que apuraba de un trago la cuarta parte de la botella.

—Ayer dije muchas estupideces. Pero eso fue antes. Antes —repitió mirando al vacío—. Ella volvió, ¿sabes? Después de dos años regresó hace dos meses. Lleva dos meses viviendo en la misma ciudad y no se tomó la molestia de llamarme. En realidad nunca le importé. Así que eso fue ayer, querido hermano. Hoy esta botella me está dando valor para buscarla y decirle lo que pienso de ella y de todas las malditas mujeres del mundo.

Amagó con ponerse de pie, pero tambaleó y prefirió quedarse en el mismo sitio, con la botella fuertemente abrazada como si temiera que alguien tratara de arrebatársela.

—Creo que ya has bebido suficiente por hoy —le dijo Tyrion con un suspiro—. Siendo honesto creo que has bebido suficiente por los próximos cinco años y viniendo de mi eso debería encender tus alarmas…

Antes de que su embrutecido cerebro pudiera encontrar algo astuto con que responder, el sueño le ganó la partida y no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que el sol de la tarde se coló por la ventana y agredió sus ojos sin piedad.  Tenía un terrible dolor en el cuello y parte del contenido de la última botella se había derramado sobre sus pantalones, haciéndolo lucir como si acabara de orinarse en ellos. 

Miró con una mezcla de nostalgia y alivio el sillón vacío que siempre ocupaba su hermano. Lo extrañaba cada vez que estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para no verlo y recordar que se trataba simplemente de una alucinación. Cuando estaba con él, la pequeña parte de su cerebro que permanecía consciente se ponía en alerta y le indicaba que aquello podría ser un síntoma de locura; aunque, claro, en su patética situación la locura resultaría una verdadera bendición.

Como una forma de combatir el dolor de cabeza decidió darse un baño. Al terminar, sintiéndose peligrosamente libre de alcohol tomó una nueva botella, esta vez de vodka,  y al tercer vaso se sintió listo para salir y enfrentarla de una vez por todas.

No tenía su nueva dirección por lo que decidió buscarla en la universidad. Apenas llevaba unos minutos esperando cuando la vio saliendo del edificio al que él se dirigía. Su piel lucía ligeramente bronceada y su cabello estaba más corto. También parecía más delgada, pero sonreía despreocupadamente mientras bajaba los escalones tomada del brazo de Oberyn Martell. 

Nunca la había visto reír así. Nunca le había parecido tan joven y fresca. Mientras estuvieron juntos siempre hubo algo que le impidió relajarse del todo. Jaime siempre había asumido que era parte de su forma de ser: vivir eternamente preocupada por algo, y él aprendió a amarla así. Pero ella podía ser feliz, del brazo de otro hombre; era él quien no tenía la capacidad de hacer feliz a nadie. Era él quien estaba roto y contaminaba a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado. Él era un veneno, una droga. No fue capaz de siquiera guardarle rencor, ¿cómo culparla por no haber sido capaz de amarlo después de haberlo tratado por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo reprocharle el no haberlo salvado cuando incluso antes de conocerla él estaba ya tan perdido que no era capaz de ver la luz del día?

Se dio la vuelta pensando que no quería volver a enfrentarse a la realidad nunca más. Si en verdad estaba volviéndose loco que así fuera. En su locura no había soledad y en medio de su borrachera el peso de su maldición parecía más ligero y nadie lo podía alcanzar.

Caminó hasta que la luz del día se extinguió y cuando se sintió perdido entró al primer bar que encontró abierto. Sintió como días todo el tiempo que pasó en ese lugar, aunque estaba seguro de que no pudieron ser más de unas cuantas horas. Cuando salió al exterior estaba oscuro y hacía frío. 

Sobre todo recordaba el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos y lo obligó a subirse el cuello de la chaqueta. Recordaba como los dedos de sus  pies se sentían húmedos y los de sus manos estaban torpes. En su lógica resultaba evidente que el frío había sido el causante de todo porque siempre relacionaba el frío con cada cosa mala sucedida su vida, de modo que también en esa ocasión, lo último que podía recordar eran sus pies torpes moviéndose con lentitud al tratar de cruza la calle y los dedos de sus manos apretándose unos contra otros dentro de sus bolsillos tratando de ganar algo de calor. Luego la luz cegadora y salida de la nada, el golpe y el sabor de la sangre en su boca al caer al suelo. Y finalmente la llanta de otro automóvil pasando sobre su mano. Dolor imposible de describir, más frío y luego… nada. 

Varias horas después despertó en el hospital con una angustiadísima doctora que lo apremiaba a firmar un par de consentimientos de los que supuestamente dependía su vida, mientras le informaba que no habían logrado comunicarse con su contacto en caso de emergencia. Apenas medio despierto no puedo evitar que una amarga risa escapara de su pecho: Brienne había cambiado su número de teléfono y lo había sacado de su vida. No tenía a nadie, solamente él era responsable de su vida de modo que su decisión fue fácil.

—Sólo ponme más sedantes y déjame morir en paz —le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y negarse a seguir escuchando necedades sobre hemorragias internas y gangrena. 

No tenía una idea clara del tiempo que había pasado, la persiana de su habitación estaba siempre corrida por lo que nunca sabía si abría los ojos de día o de noche; aunque francamente no es que le importara.  A veces despertaba con la garganta seca y deseando más que nada en el mundo un trago, casi de inmediato una enfermera aparecía se esforzaba un poco para convencerlo de aceptar la cirugía o de darle el nombre de algún familiar. Cuando se convencía del fracaso de su misión le ponía alguna clase de medicamento y podía volver a dormir pensando que quizás aquella era la última vez que estaba consciente antes de morir.

Y le gustaba dormir. Dormido soñaba y cuando soñaba Brienne siempre estaba a su lado. Siempre aparecía a un lado de su cama, llorando y pidiéndole perdón. Algunas veces él la perdonaba, ella juraba no volver a dejarlo jamás porque su vida sin él no tenía sentido. Y todo estaba bien y era perfecto hasta que salía de ese sueño y entendía que solamente se trataba de eso. Entonces, después de un último beso a su fantasma,  pactaba con la amnesia el olvido de los dos últimos años y se preparaba para dormir y ser feliz de nuevo, esta vez para siempre.

Otras veces el orgullo y el deseo de venganza ganaban la partida. Inmune a su llanto y arrepentimiento le reprochaba su abandono le gritaba su desprecio a la cara mientras veía correr las lágrimas por sus pecosas mejillas antes de darse la vuelta y salir, derrotada,  de su vida. El placer en esos momentos casi resultaba mayor que la soledad siguiente. 

De modo que cuando una tarde la vio cruzar la puerta de su habitación en el hospital, no sintió la menor sorpresa. Estaba acostumbrado a su presencia; apenas sintió unas leves cosquillas de curiosidad tratando de adivinar si se presentaría con un “lo siento” o con un “te amo”; si solo sollozaría débilmente o si sus lágrimas escurrirían por sus mejillas sin control. Si él cedería al impulso de perdonaría y besarla o la correría sin contemplación.

Pero ella no hizo nada. Tras algo parecido a un shock inicial,  probablemente por verlo en ese estado,  no rogó ni suplicó perdón. Permaneció de pie como si la imagen de su mente se hubiera quedado pausada. Parecía no saber exactamente qué hacer o a dónde dirigirse.  Después de abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces dio una paso hacia atrás y miró hacia el corredor por el que acaba de llegar,  quizás considerando la idea de huir. 

Aquello despertó sus sospechas. Sí,  estaba mareado,  sedado y seguramente con fiebre; ella no estaba ahí en realidad.  Trató de incorporarse,  pero el simple intento lo hizo aullar de dolor y de alguna extraña forma le dio algo más de lucidez.  

La escuchó gritar pidiendo la asistencia de una enfermera y luego correr a su lado.  Sintió el roce de sus manos al acercarse a su lado para acomodarle la almohada. Sus dedos estaban tibios y su aliento precipitado tenía un ligero aroma a menta. Parecía tan real… tan real…

—No estás aquí —dijo, en un débil intento por mantener a raya sus alucinaciones—. No estás aquí.

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de contestar, o de desaparecer, una enfermera llegó a toda prisa para verificar sus signos vitales. Pasados unos minutos, cuando se quedó solo y la nueva dosis empezó a hacer efecto se atrevió a mirar alrededor del cuarto. La encontró en la esquina más oscura, en silencio y tan encogida sobre si misma que casi parecía pequeña.  Cerró los ojos en un último intento por hacerla desaparecer,  no porque en realidad quisiera que ella se fuera,  pero sí para comprobar que todavía tenía algún control sobre sus delirios. 

—Cambié mi número de teléfono —le explicó tratando de no mirarlo—. La trabajadora social que me localizó me dijo que llevas casi tres días aquí y que trataron de contactarme desde el principio y yo… Jaime, de haber sabido hubiera venido de inmediato te aseguro que…

—¡Vete! —repentinamente tuvo la certeza de que no se trataba de una ilusión, y estuvo seguro también de que no necesitaba de su piedad.

—Jaime —dio un vacilante paso en su dirección—, me dijeron que necesitan operarte de inmediato. 

—¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

—Perdóname, sé que debes odiarme. Sé que tienes razones de sobra para hacerlo. Fui una cobarde por dejarte así… Nunca quise hacerte daño…

Él no movió un músculo siquiera. La furia parecía haberlo paralizado.

—¡Por favor, Jaime,  tienes que operarte! No puedes dejarte morir así. Por favor, si alguna vez me quisiste…

Y esa simple frase logró sacarlo del limbo de apatía donde se estaba ahogando. Finalmente giró el rostro para mirarla de verdad por primera vez. Apretó el puño izquierdo y, por instinto, también el derecho, lo que le provocó un agudo dolor que a pesar de su intensidad no fue capaz de atenuar la rabia que sentía.

—¡Vete al infierno, Brienne! —rugió—. ¿Crees que puedes aparecer en mi vida y manipularme para que puedas seguir presumiendo de tener la conciencia tranquila? Busca un maldito terapeuta o un cura para que te perdonen porque yo no lo pienso hacer. 

»No voy a sacrificarme por nadie y menos por ti. Me abandonaste… no me quisiste lo suficiente estando entero y ahora pretendes obligarme a seguir con esta maldita condena de vida mutilado. He vivido solo desde que me dejaste y me he ganado el derecho de morir solo también, así que lárgate de una vez y deja de fingir que te importa lo que me pase; aquí no hay nadie con quien tengas que quedar bien.

No había nada al alcance de su mano, pero habría disfrutado mucho arrojándole algo al rostro. Quería hacerle tanto daño como el que ella le había causado, quería herirla también físicamente porque no le cabía duda de que sus palabras la habían lastimado.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo. No entiendes nada —le susurró débilmente.

—Entiendo que no soy Oberyn Martel; entiendo que con el eres feliz. Te vi de su brazo.

—Oberyn y yo somos amigos, Jaime. Solamente amigos. Yo tenía que alejarme, aunque eso me matara por dentro; tenía que dejarte. Cuando empezaste a hablar sobre un futuro juntos, sobre tener una familia. Jaime, yo nunca podré darte esa familia. Tenía que alejarme y dejar que la buscaras con alguien más. No sabes lo que significó para mi tener que dejarte... pero estar contigo era tan desgastante... sabiendo que tarde o temprano iba a terminar.

—Me alegra saber que siempre me tomaste en serio –murmuró con rencor.

—No, no fue así. No entiendes... Cuando tenía trece años... te conté sobre el accidente en el que me fracturé la pierna. Nunca te dije que cuando estuve internada, en uno de los estudios descubrieron que yo no podría tener hijos. Solamente mi padre lo sabe. No me gusta hablar de ello. Al principio no pensé que fuera importante que lo supieras. No porque no te tomara en serio, sino porque siempre pensé que en unos meses te cansarías de mí y no tenía caso decírtelo. Luego no supe como hacerlo y cuando empezaste a hablar de una familia, hijos y –se apretó las manos con desesperación y miró al techo buscando las palabras— No tienes idea de lo desgastante que es vivir callando algo así. Sabiendo que en cuanto te enterarás todo terminaría. Por eso preferí irme. No sabes lo que es vivir así…

Entonces no pudo reprimir una risa amarga.

—¿No sé lo que es vivir con algo así? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Crees que eres la única que entierra sus secretos? —Volvió a reír y sacudió la cabeza casi con desprecio—. Siempre pensé que no sería capaz de decírtelo, pero ahora ya no me importa si me desprecias o no. Supongo que puedo vivir las horas que me quedan sabiendo que también tú me consideras repulsivo.

Hizo una pausa teatral y larga para mirar como cambiaba su expresión, cuando vió en sus ojos la curiosidad necesaria continuó. Escupió cada palabra con placer, disfrutando por anticipado de la sorpresa que imaginaba le iba a proporcionar.

—¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que Dana terminó conmigo? —sonrió con malicia— La engañé con otra mujer. Siempre. Desde que la conocí siempre hubo alguien más y al final se hartó.

Ella lo miraba impasible, casi con ternura, como a un niño pequeño al que se le tolera un pequeño berrinche justo antes de provocarle un dolor muy intenso.

—Eso no es lo mejor. ¿Quieres saber lo más oscuro? Alguna vez notaste lo parecidas que eran Dana y Cersei? ¿Sabes que fue lo que me atrajo de Dana? ¿Sabes quién era la mujer de la que estuve  enamorado durante casi toda mi vida?

Gozó de la teatral y larga pausa que prolongó todo lo que pudo. Cuando pensó encontrarla ansiosa o por  lo menos curiosa por su revelación la encontró con una sonrisa triste y disimulada.

—Tu hermana —le dijo, sin sorpresa ni triunfo.

Se giró tan bruscamente que el dolor en su mano lo hizo pegar un alarido. Tras el espasmo, cuando ella se acercó para empujar gentilmente su hombro y recostarlo, él pudo reunir las fuerzas necesarias para empujarla de un golpe y hacerla regresar a su rincón. Su expresión herida no logró despertar ni rastro de piedad, estaba furioso por no haber podido gozar siquiera de esa pequeña revancha.

—Lo sabías entonces.

—Algunas veces tenías pesadillas. Hablabas en sueños. Repetías su nombre, le pedías que te dejara en paz. 

—Estuvimos separados por muchos años –continuó después de un rato–.  Mis padres se divorciaron poco después de nacer Tyrion. Mi padre insistió en que yo viviera con él y permitió que mi madre se quedara con Cersei y Tyrion. Al principio podía visitarlos dos o tres veces por semana. Luego mi padre pensó que su influencia era demasiada y aceptó un puesto como asesor a la mitad de un maldito desierto para mantenerme alejado de ellos. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía quince años, llevaba tres años encerrado en un país extraño, en medio de una guerra que no era mía y sin tener contacto con nadie que no fuera mi el viejo decrépito que mi padre contrató para ser mi tutor y un par de sirvientes que no hablaban mi idioma. Cersei y Tyrion fueron entonces a compartir ese infierno conmigo, y debo decir que su presencia lo hizo más tolerable. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar con alguien de mi edad… y Cersei era tan hermosa ya  a esa edad… Estábamos solos, teníamos quince años… No entendí que la forma en que estaba queriéndola no era la adecuada hasta que nos besamos por primera vez. Nunca había besado a nadie antes. Ella me enseñó —no pudo evitar la carcajada amarga que salió de su boca— incluso en esa época ya tenía bastante experiencia. Me dejaba tocarla pero nunca me permitió ir más lejos. Me daba lo suficiente para obligarme a hacer lo que ella quisiera sin siquiera pedirlo. Mi padre, quizás sospechando algo, decidió regresarla a la civilización y la envió de interna a un colegio muy caro y muy exclusivo donde ella aprendió a venderse como el artículo edición limitada que era. Yo tuve que soportar mi prisión por otros años más hasta que finalmente decidió que era hora de volver. Me compró un puesto en una de las universidades más caras del mundo y me lanzó a ella convertido en un salvaje que no era capaz de mantener una conversación normal con alguien de su edad y cuya única protección era un apellido famoso y dinero suficiente para ser alabado de frente y escupido por detrás.  

—Jaime…

Todo parecía ya transcurrir en medio de una niebla y no estaba seguro de nada.

—Luego conocí a Dana. Era tan parecida a Cersei, incluso eran amigas. En un principio le pareció divertido manipularme a través de ella. Fue cuando se casó con Robert y supongo que le pareció muy cómodo quitarme del camino de esa forma. Pero Dana después de un tiempo tuvo aspiraciones de verdaderamente ser parte de la familia y cuando no quise casarme con ella me dejó. Dijo que… demonios —el dolor que le había dado una ligerísima tregua regresó con más ímpetu y tuvo que encogerse para resistirlo—. Que solamente podía soportar que llamara a otra en la cama si era ella quien obtenía los beneficios, pero que de otra forma yo no valía la pena… 

—Jaime, por favor, no pienses en eso ahora…

Empezaba a sentirse confundido y sentía el sudor resbalar por su frente. Brienne se veía borrosa y su voz se escuchaba como un eco distante y distorsionado. Tal vez, después de todo, sí estaba soñando. No estaba seguro de si ella seguía ahí o de si lo había estado en algún momento de verdad o de estar hablando con alguien en realidad.

—Luego llegó Brienne. Y todo fue distinto con ella. Brienne siempre fue Brienne —soltó una risa ronca—. Para ella sólo era un tipo arrogante al que despreciaba de frente y sin disimulos, eso ya era un cambio agradable… Por un tiempo fui tan estúpido que pensé que realmente había logrado que se enamorara de mí… Pero para ella tampoco  fui suficiente, tampoco valí la pena. Así que simplemente se fue…

—Eras más que suficiente, eras mucho más de lo que yo merecía. Me fui porque yo no podía darte lo que tú querías.

Se acercó con pasos lentos y pequeños, como si acercará a un animal feroz. Se sentó en la orilla de la silla y muy despacio cerró su distancia. Cuando él no hizo nada, se animó a limpiar el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo, tan suave y delicadamente que era casi como un arrullo, luego  tomó los dedos de su mano sana y los acarició muy despacio.

—¡Te he extrañado tanto!

Recargó la cabeza en su hombro y él no tuvo el valor para retirarla. Los sedantes empezaban a surtir efecto y volvía a sentirse débil y adormilado.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, pero cuando una serie de ruidos lo despertó, ya estaba oscuro. Brienne, sólida y real, seguía dormida a su lado. Se vio forzado a abrir los ojos cuando el médico apareció para consultar su historial médico con gesto de preocupación.

—Señor Lannister, no podemos esperar más. Su vida depende de ello, tenemos que operar ahora mismo, quizás en una hora ya sea muy tarde.

No fue capaz de evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran automáticamente hacia los de Brienne. ¿Siempre habían sido así de azules o era consecuencia de la luz pálida y fría del hospital? 

Le dio un beso largo y suave en la mano antes de hablar:

—Tienes razón, no puedo obligarte a vivir si no lo deseas. Yo tampoco tengo algo porqué vivir. Nada aparte de ti. Incluso estando separados la esperanza de saber que tarde o temprano encontraras la forma de ser feliz era mi única razón de ser. También yo estoy muy cansada y no quiero vivir en un mundo en el que tú ya no existes, pero sé que  no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Pero, por favor, permíteme estar contigo. Entiendo que no soy suficiente razón para querer vivir, nunca lo podré ser, por eso déjame estar contigo. Contigo cada minuto que nos quede.

Brienne clavó su mirada en la suya. Ya no parecía suplicar, simplemente triste y resignada. Besó su mano antes de volver a recargar la cabeza en su pecho.

Fue entonces cuando tomó una decisión. Miró al médico y sin decir una sola palabra asintió lentamente un par de veces.

—Ordenaré que preparen el quirófano de inmediato.

Brienne levantó el rostro otra vez, pero la sonrisa que le dirigió entonces estaba llena de esperanza y fe. 

No soltó su mano sana hasta que llegaron a la puerta del quirófano y la obligaron a hacerlo; sin embargo antes de dejarlo partir le dio un suave beso en los labios y le hizo la única promesa capaz de darle las fuerzas necesarias para sobrevivir al infierno que lo esperaba.

—Te voy a estar esperando.

Jaime cerró los ojos. Quería que fuera su rostro lo último que viera cuando aún era un hombre completo y los primero a lo que se enfrentara después.

 


	5. Y una vida nueva empezaría...

**Y una vida nueva empezaría…**

Una  intensa luz blanca fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Después ruido y dolor, no muy intensos, ajenos y molestos. Su cabeza parecía estar flotando, totalmente desconectada de su cuerpo. 

No fueron un par de ojos azules como el mar lo primero en lo que se concentró sino en una maraña de cabellos rubios y cortos que estaban tan cerca de su rostro que se podía perder en el conocido aroma a frutas de su shampoo. 

No estaba completamente seguro de estar despierto. De no ser así, podía tratarse de un sueño, como la cabeza a su lado parecía indicar; o de una pesadilla, porque la punzada de dolor que sentía en el brazo derecho se intensificaba y de alguna forma lo prevenía de mirar en esa dirección, que lo prevenía de recordar la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar.

—Despertaste —la sonrisa más dulce que había visto acompañó a esas palabras— ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? —su voz era suave y dulce, anegada de una sincera preocupación y sus ojos… Cuando sus ojos lo miraban sentía que el dolor cedía y que todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo, por sus palabras pudo convencerse de que, en efecto, estaba soñando. 

—Es un sueño —declaró en voz alta, su propia voz le sonaba extraña, pero tenía que convencerse a sí mismo.

—Estás medio sedado, pero no estas soñando —le aclaró ella, acariciando su mejilla con infinita ternura.

—Sí, tengo que estar soñando. Tú nunca me has llamado “mi amor”. Odias esas cursilerías. En realidad no estás aquí.

—Es a ti a quien no le agradan —su tono ya era el de siempre: tozudo y franco.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza sonriendo. Le gustaba ese sueño, se sentía con  la libertad de ser totalmente sincero.

—Sólo lo decía porque no parecía ser tu estilo, pero me hubiera gustado mucho escucharte decirme alguna de esas cursilerías. Tantas veces…  deseé que lo hicieras, que me convencieras de que yo era tan importante para ti como tú lo eras para mí—sonrió casi avergonzado de lo que estaba por decir— Tantas veces tuve que tragarme las ridículas ternezas que estaban a punto de salir de mi boca. No quería asustarte, no quería que te rieras de mí.

—Eres un idiota —le dio un suave beso en los labios. Se sentía cálida, firme y sólida.

—Debo serlo, porque también me gusta que me digas así y me sermonees con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—Puedo hacer ambas cosas.

—Eso me gustaría, pero me gustaría mucho más que cuando despierte tu estés aquí… De verdad me gustaría. —apretó la mano que sostenía la suya y sintió su pulso. Las alucinaciones no podían tener pulsaciones, no podían tener un tacto tan definido como la sábana que lo cubría. Se atrevió a tener fe.

—Estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo que tu quieras, amor. Para lo que tú quieras, seré tu mano derecha, tu enfermera, tu amiga, tu novia, tu amante. Lo que tu quieras.

—¿Mi esposa? —le preguntó tímidamente, la vio sonrojarse y derramar una lágrima en silencio.

—Sí, Jaime —no dudó—. Lo que tú quieras —le acarició la mejilla con ternura y sus ojos nunca le parecieron más azules—. Ahora descansa, mi adorado idiota.

Y él, renuentemente, porque aquél era el sueño más feliz que había tenido en mucho tiempo, obedeció.

++

Hasta que estuvo completamente consciente Brienne no fue capaz de convencerlo de que no estaba soñando. Que ella estaba ahí en realidad y no volvería a irse de su lado. _Era real y estaba ahí._ Tan real como el muñón en su muñeca derecha, tan presente como el dolor que no habría de abandonarlo por muchos meses más. 

 

En algún cuento, o en una de esas películas cursis que ambos despreciaban, su final feliz hubiera empezado ese mismo día. Por obra de magia su romántica reconciliación habría bastado para eliminar todos los detalles ásperos de su situación. La vida real no brindaba esas gentilezas. Fueron meses de intenso dolor físico para Jaime. Impotencia para ambos. Horas y horas de terapia, física y sicológica. 

Cada noche, tras un frustrante día luchando contra el alcoholismo, la amputación, los fantasmas del pasado y los arrepentimientos de las malas decisiones tomadas, no podía evitar el pensar que, quizás, sería más fácil superarlo todo estando separados. Entonces bastaba tomarla de la mano y contemplar la tímida sonrisa que le dedicaba para entender que incluso el infierno era más tolerable si podía compartirlo con ella. 

Tardaron casi un año en lamer sus heridas y dar sus primeros y tambaleantes pasos en lo que podía considerarse una vida normal. Él aprendió a valerse por sí mismo otra vez, ella aprendió a confiar. 

La aceptación se volvió su mejor amiga y soporte. Con otro hombre, cualquiera que no tuviera que describirse a sí mismo como alcoholico, Brienne hubiera tenido la posibilidad de adoptar. Con cualquier mujer sana y fértil, Jaime podría haber engendrado un hijo propio. Ambos tuvieron que aceptar sin rencor aquello que no podían tener y abrir los brazos a lo único que realmente necesitaban para ser felices: tenerse uno al otro. Era fácil decir que aquello les bastaba, estaban convencidos de que no se estaban conformando. La parte difícil fue erradicar el miedo de que el tiempo convirtiera en rencor la aceptación de los primeros días. Ambos habían naufragado y para salvarse se habían reencontrado uno al otro, pero les tomó tiempo convencerse de que cuando llegaran a tierra firme y no necesitaran más de una tabla salvadora seguirían necesitándose con la misma intensidad. 

Se casaron en el municipio una tarde de otoño, su banquete de bodas fue una hamburguesa y su luna de miel la pasaron rodeados de cajas de mudanza en la pequeña casa que acababan de comprar y en la que enfrentarían los altibajos de los muchos años juntos que les quedaban por vivir

**

Era el primer día en casi dos semanas que podía levantarse tarde, por lo que se esforzó en ignorar los golpes constantes y rítmicos de la puerta. Tras cinco minutos el silencio reino en la casa y el sueño lo fue venciendo nuevamente. Pasados dos más, los ruidos reiniciaron con más desesperación y la mujer a su lado se movió inquieta.

—Deja que se canse —le suplicó ella rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

—Es sólo una bebé. Se siente sola.

Antes de continuar, ella soltó un bufido que a medio camino se convirtió en un bostezo: —Tiene más de seis meses, ya no es una bebé, Jaime. Vas a mimarla y harás de ella una malcriada como hiciste con los otros dos.

—Bueno, querida, tú ayudaste bastante con ése le dijo señalando el pequeño cuerpecito dormido a sus pies.

—Es distinto, él está enfermo y necesita más cuidados —se defendió, acariciando la cabecita castaña que descansaba sobre su tobillo.

Con un suspiro Jaime se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, tres pares de ojos se fijaron en el brevemente antes de correr sin dilación a tomar su lugar en la cama. Se rascó la cabeza antes de buscar acomodo en el diminuto espacio que había quedado para él.

Logró acurrucarse en una orilla e incluso encontró la forma de tomar la mano de su esposa mientras se perdía, como tantas otras veces, en sus increíblemente azules ojos. En una semana más cumplirían cinco años de casados. Cinco maravillosos años en los que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde su accidente. Su cabello era más corto y con varias vetas plateadas mezcladas con el color dorado de antaño. Había dejado su anterior empleo y ahora daba clases en la universidad del estado. Brienne lucía más delgada y en contraste el cabello ahora le pasaba los hombros, estaba contenta trabajando para los Martell aunque había rechazado ya dos propuestas para un ascenso porque implicaban constantes viajes y demasiadas horas fuera de casa, a pesar de que él le había asegurado que la apoyaría en todo, ella se había mantenido firme en su decisión. Eran felices, sin ningún tipo de _pero_. 

—Te amo —le susurró ella después de un rato, dándole un ligero apretón en los dedos.

Alguien brincó sobre su estómago y Jaime supo que era hora de empezar el día. Era el turno de ella para preparar el desayuno, lo que significaba que él estaba encargado de el resto de la familia.

—Bueno, ¿quién está listo para un paseo?

Dos pares de colas de diversos colores empezaron a sacudirse con tanto entusiasmo que la cama corrió peligro de colapsar. 

Cuatro años atrás, al consultar a un famoso especialista, había surgido la posibilidad de una cirugía que les diera la oportunidad, si bien muy remota, de concebir. Diez meses después Brienne quedó embarazada solamente para perder al bebé apenas unos días después de su segundo trimestre. Ella quedó devastada y fue entonces cuando Jaime sugirió la idea de adoptar un cachorro. En el segundo refugió que visitaron encontraron un pequeño maltés con un daño en la columna que no le permitía caminar con normalidad. Brienne quedó enamorada del animal —a pesar de que Jaime tenía en mente algo menos parecido a un conejo— y ese mismo día lo llevaron a casa. Con el entrenamiento, las terapias y todo el cuidado que Oso requirió, ella fue dejando atrás su depresión y al cabo de un par de semanas parecía tan feliz como el animal, que ahora se movía de un lado a otro gracias al carro que sustituía a sus patas traseras dañadas.

Un año más tarde, por sugerencia de Brienne, llegó Blue. Para sorpresa de ambos su solicitud de adopción había sido aceptada y tras muchos meses de espera una trabajadora social les informó que estaban entre las parejas seleccionadas por una joven madre soltera que deseaba conocerlos antes de tomar su decisión final. Inevitablemente el tema del alcoholismo de Jaime fue uno de los temas que más le interesaron a la muchacha y cuando, semanas más tarde, se enteraron que la elegida había sido una pareja de arquitectos, él no tuvo duda alguna de quien había sido el culpable de causarle otra desilusión más a Brienne. Increíblemente, ella, tratado de animarlo, había sugerido que Oso necesitaba un compañero y esta vez dejó que Jaime eligiera al nuevo miembro de la familia, una Golden Retriever que había sido abandonada con apenas unas semanas de nacida. Encontraron a Leo, un mestizo con una oreja rota, fuera del restaurante una noche cuando celebraban su cuarto aniversario de bodas. Finalmente, la más pequeña, Winter, una labrador negra, había sido la más pequeña de una camada de nueve y fue rechazada por su madre. El veterinario se la entregó a Jaime con todas las instrucciones necesarias para su supervivencia. Él la alimentó, la mantuvo caliente y segura hasta que fue capaz de valerse por si misma y se integró completamente a la familia, convirtiéndose en su consentida. La pequeña de papá, como Brienne le decía cariñosamente.

Quizás no era la forma  en que habían imaginado sus vidas, pero no cambiarían su presente por nada. Brienne tenía casi un mes de retraso y los habían contactado una vez más de la agencia de adopción. Podría ser que en esa ocasión, Brienne pudiera llevar a termino su embarazo, podría ser que la madre de ese bebé que estaba por nacer creyera que, a pesar de todo, ellos eran los padres adecuados para su hijo. Mientras regresaba a casa con los cuatro perros pensó en la remota posibilidad de que la vida les jugara una broma y les concediera ambos deseos. 

Debido a las experiencias pasadas ambos habían prometido no volver a ilusionarse hasta, llegado el caso, pudieran tener un bebé en los brazos.

Le dio un beso a su esposa, aspirando con fuerza el aroma a café mezclado con el jabón de frutas que ella siempre usaba.

Podría ser que fueran ellos dos y sus perros por siempre, pero eso era más de lo que se hubiera atrevido a soñar. Ellos dos juntos por siempre era más que perfecto.

 


End file.
